Strike Wizard
by c0dy88
Summary: Harry and Hermione are transported to the Strike Witches universe by a damaged time turner. I don't own Either Harry Potter or Strike Witches. M cause I'm Paranoid. Possible HarryXharem, Definite HarryXLynne
1. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore

I don't own any part of either Harry Potter or Strike Witches. . . DAMN!.

**We aren't at Hogwarts anymore**

Harry Potter hit the ground with all the grace and skill of a brain dead water buffalo.

He bounced on impact and started to roll farther down the hill when he was brought to an abrupt halt by something around his neck. After some coughing to restore his breathing Harry tried to remove the thing around his neck, but when he tugged on it something else pulled it the other way again. there was an intense round of tug of war for several seconds between Harry and his assailant before a voice snapped behind him.

"Harry you git! stop trying to strangle me!" The voice sounded both feminan and annoy'd. Harry immeadiately stopped pulling on what he had found to be a chain of some kind and waited. The chain tightened slightly then fell loose before being lift off his neck. Finally Harry could turn around to see his assailant. It was his friend Hermione Granger, a fourteen year old girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and fairly large front teeth. Both of them were still dressed in black robes, though they were now covered in leaves, twigs and other bits of assorted forest junk.

"Hermione was that supposed to happen. . . And WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE!" Harry asked but Hermione was too bizy looking at something in her hand to answer. After a few minutes of silence Hermione cursed loudly. Harry tried to ask what was wrong, but was interupted by a loud crash and sliding sounds. Reacting on instinct Harry dove acrossed the half dozen feet that seperated him and his friend, and tackled her out of the way as to large, heavy objects slid through where they'd just been standing and hit a pair of trees. Harry and Hermione looked up from where they'd tumbled to see their school trunks resting against the trees. A second later a snowy owl and a large ginger hair, squashed face cat appear from the shadows.

"Hedwig?" "Crockshanks?"the pair asked. The cat and owl gave their humans bland looks as if to say 'no Mr. and Mrs. Claus dimwits!'.

"Ookayyy, so Hermione what just happened?" Harry asked after a moment, mostly to get away from the annoy'd look Hedwig was giving him.

"Its call a Time Turner Harry" Hermione said as she flopped down on the softest piece of ground she could find, then she held up something for Harry to see. It was a gold ring surrounding a small hour glass on a gold chain. It definatly looked the part of a magical time device but on closer inspection Harry noticed that the gold ring was slightly bent, and there was a crack in one of the globes of the hour glass.

"We were only supposed to go three hours into the past and appear in the entrance hall, but I think it got damaged when the Whomping Willow hit me" Hermione grumbled. Harry had to agree with that and Crockshanks forgot his annoyance with his human to jump into Hermione's lap and commenced purring. Hermione started to absentmindedly pet her cat.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment before he started to walk towards his trunk.

"First we gather our stuff up, then we try to find a town"

"I could probably help you with that" Harry and Hermione both nearly jumped out of their skins as they spun around, looking for the voice that had just spoken.

"Up here kids" The voice spoke again. Hermione and Harry's eyes snapped upward and there they saw a fourties-ish with graying light brown hair, gray eyes and the figure of a very pretty woman that time and age had been nice to with a large bust (and strangely cat ears and a tail) sitting sidesaddle on a broom. The woman was wareing a pair of trousers with a white blouse and a brown sleeveless sweeter. And (Harry gulped when he saw it) a pistol(1) in a shoulder holester hanging under her left arm. The woman brought the broom slowly to the ground and stepped off, her feline features curling out of sight as she took a couple of steps towards the two kids, her broom held lightly in her left hand.

"What are two scramps like you doing out here?" the woman's voice was casual even nice, but Harry knew an order when he heard one.

"We got lost ma'am" Hermione answered quickly. The woman raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Lost?" She asked then let out a sigh and sat down on Harry's trunk.

"Why don't you two just start explaining from the beginning".

**BREAK.**

It took Harry and Hermione several hours but they finally managed to explain everything relivant to the woman, who was named Minnie Bishop.

"You kids are in quite the spot of trouble aren't ya" Minnie said as she messaged the bridge of her nose, like there was a migrane slowly building behind her eyes. The two younger magicals just sat quietly on Hermione's trunk waiting for Minnie to decide their fate. After a moment Minnie rubbed the back of her head and gave a low chuckle.

"Well I can't just leave you two squirts out here now can I" Minnie hopped off of Harry's trunk "Lets get these trunks rounded up and you can stay at my house for tonight". Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement before Hermione jumped off her own trunk and turned to Harry.

"You can put your trunk in mine Harry" Hermione said as she tapped the lock of her trunk with her wand while Harry pointed his own wand at his trunk.

"Windguardium Leviousa" The trunk lifted a couple of feet into the air and slowly floated over to Hermione's trunk where Hermione helped him lower it into the newly revealed compartment. It turned out that the compartment was a small study and lounge area with a desk, couch and two large book shelves. When asked Hermione told Harry that she'd gotten her trunk upgraded before the start of term so that she could study without disturbing (or being disturbed by) her dormmates, especially with all the new courses that she'd been taking that year.

"Crockshanks!" the bandy-legged cat came bounding down the stairs and leap onto the couch, looking to the two teens like a large, ginger fluffy cushion.

"Stay here boy and we'll let you out when we get where ever we're going" Hermione said as she stroked her cat while Harry grabbed his broom from his trunk, then the two trooped back out where Mrs Bishop was waiting with a rope. A few minutes and some well placed knots had Hermione's trunk hanging from Mrs. Bishop's broom. Hermione had climbed into the back of Harry's Firebolt and with Hedwig falling into formation began to follow the older woman home.

**Chapter End**

(1) Webley-Fosbery Automatic revolver .38(sorry I forgot to add this the first time)

I know, short chapter but this is me trying to get the creative juices flowing so I can put it into something more worth while. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of The Messed Up Mission, fear not for I am working on it but it is going VERY! slowly.

As always please review.


	2. The House of Bishop

**The House of Bishop**

The flight from where she'd found the two kids in the forest to her home gave Minnie Bishop plenty of time to both evaluate what she'd just seen of Harry and Hermione, and to make further observations.

Both were obviously magical, something that intrigued Minnie. She had never meet a male magical before (What were they called again- Wizards?) and wanted to see how much of what she'd heard was true. Harry and Hermione also practiced a different form of magic to what any witch that she'd ever met. They needed an artifact to channel magic and used a spell to work it, though this probably gave them a large number of possible effects. The magic style Minnie practiced was fairly simple, find your familiar and learn your special attack and shield. Harry and Hermione didn't feel any stronger then any other witch she'd meet, just more flexible.

It also seemed that Hermione wasn't all that fond of flying, if the way she was clinging to Harry and the way Harry was avoiding making any sudden maneuvers was any indication.

The moon was fairly high in the night sky when the trio of broom riders finally descended into the back yard of a large home, though neither Harry nor Hermione had been able to see anything more then a small red light hanging from the back of Mrs. Bishop's broom. They got Hermione's trunk untied and Harry and Hermione carried it between them as they followed Mrs. Bishop into the house. Minnie led them passed a couple of doors before she stopped beside one.

"You two can use this room for tonight and we'll sort out something more permanent in the morning" The two teen just nodded their heads tiredly and lugged the trunk into the room before saying a yawny good night to their host, pulling their shoes off and collapsed into the bed.

**BREAK.**

Morning was always one of Lynnette's favorite times. The sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds in the morning sky and some sparrows started the day with song.

Unfortunately for Lynnette, her usually peaceful morning routine was shattered by two loud, surprised yells from the floor below her. The young witch leap from her bed and ran down the hall to the source of the shouts, taking the stair two steps at a time. When she finally arrived at the source of the commotion, Lynnette found her mother standing outside their spare bedroom laughing like a hyena.

When Lynnette finally got to her laughing mother she noticed a couple of kids her age standing in the room cherry red and glaring at her mother.

"Oh come off it already!" The girl growled while the boy continued to give her mother the stink eye.

The girl had mid shoulder length bushy brown hair, expressive brown eyes and slightly larger then normal front teeth. The boy had unruly black hair and the greenest eyes Lynnette had ever seen. Both seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform that consisted of white shirts with red and gold ties, sneakers and either slacks (boy) or a skirt with red and gold stockings (girl).

"Lynne I'd like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger" Lynnette's mother said to her once she managed to get her laughing under control, then she turned back to Harry and Hermione "Harry, Hermione I'd like to introduce Lynnette, one of my daughters" The three kids all exchanged greetings of their own before Lynnette's mother started herding them all towards the kitchen and breakfast.

**BREAK.**

Breakfast was a much quieter affair then that morning's wake up call had been for Harry. Mrs. Bishop and her daughter had sat their two visitors at the table and started making breakfast, which led to the house soon being filled with the smell of baking biscuits, frying sausages and gravy. The smell of food seemed to bring children out of the wood work, which were introduced as Lynnette's younger brothers and sisters. It turned out that Mrs. Bishop was the mother of eight children, of which Lynnette was number four.

Harry couldn't help comparing the Bishops to the Weasleys and the Dursleys.

The Dursleys household was dominated by Dudley. Mrs. Dursley would cater to Dudley's every whim and would excuse his tantrums as exuberance. Mr. Dursley saw his son as a miniature version of himself. Both refused to see or hear anything bad about the son, no matter how blindingly obvious it was.

The Weasleys were the closest thing Harry had ever had to a family that he could remember. Both the Bishops and the Weasleys were large families but any similarities ended there. Unlike the Weasleys the Bishops were fairly well off though not rich. Minnie's children obviously love their mother but Harry couldn't detect the under current of nervousness that many of the Weasley kids gave when their mother was around. It probably had to do with the fact that Mrs. Bishop just didn't have the same kind of temper that Molly Weasley had. Things that in the Weasley house hold would have seen a minor eruption of 'Mount Molly' in the Bishop home merely got a firm scolding at worst.

The mothers also showed their love in different ways. Molly Weasley tried to shove her love onto people through bone crushing hugs and second helpings while Mrs. Bishop joked with children at every opportunity and made herself available if her kids needed help with something.

"Here you go" Harry's musing was interrupted by a plate of sausages being placed in front of him and Hermione by Lynnette.

"Thank you" Harry and Hermione said as they started piling meaty goodness onto their plates along with a biscuit and a healthy slathering of gravy. As Lynnette walked back to the stove Harry couldn't help watching her go. Lynnette had grayish tan hair and eyes so light blue that they were almost gray. Lynne was dressed in a long button front night shirt and long red and green banded stockings. What Harry found odd about the ensemble was that Lynne wasn't wearing either pajama pants or a night dress. Then again he came from a place were people didn't have a clue about modern fashion so he couldn't talk.

After a few minutes everyone was full and the younger kids were hustled off to school. Lynne and her mother leaned against the wall for a moment to catch their breath before they turned to start on the dishes; only to find that their guests had beaten them to it.

"You didn't have to do it ya know" Mrs. Bishop said as she picked up a towel and started drying the dishes that Harry and Hermione had scrubbed and rinsed while Lynne stacked them back in the cupboard.

"Its okay, we're used to it" the two said as they continued scrubbing away.

After a few minutes the dishes were done Lynne left to get changed into clothes better suited for a day of training, whatever that meant, and Hermione tagged along to barrow some of Lynnette's clothes so that she'd have something clean to wear for today while Mrs. Bishop led Harry up to the attic to barrow some of one of her sons old clothes for the day.

An hour later Harry was dressed in a slightly dusty pair of slacks with a button down white shirt and green vest waiting by the front door with Mrs. Bishop for Hermione and Lynnette to come down the stairs so they could get going. Finally a few minutes later they heard the sound of feet beating on wood and a quiet but heated discussion.

"This feels weird" Harry heard Hermione grump.

"Oh you look fine" Lynnette said with a little more snap in her voice then Harry had heard her use all day, even when her youngest sibling had spilled syrup all over her night shirt. A second later both girls came into view and Harry figured out why Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. The top was normal with a white blouse under a long yellow sleeveless jumper and a light brown coat but the bottom was different. Hermione was still wearing her long red and gold socks which come up to just above her knees and her leather buckle shoes but there wasn't a skirt in sight. Not that that was a problem as the jumper that Hermione was wearing hung down to mid thigh on her, so she actually wasn't showing that much skin at all.

"Well now that everyone's here lets get going" Mrs. Bishop said as she opened the door and led her three charges to a waiting car. Harry and Hermione took the back seat while Lynnette and her mother took the front.

"So, where we going?" Harry asked as Mrs. Bishop started the engine.

"The Department of Magic" Mrs. Bishop said as she guided the car out of the drive and started down the road. Harry and Hermione gave each other worried looks but decided that it would be better for them to keep their traps shut. Besides it was almost impossible for Hermione to concentrate on much as she spent most of the trip admiring the Forties-ish looking London.

After about forty five minutes of driving they pulled up to a rather non-descript brink building not far from where Mrs. Bishop said the Admiralty building was and piled out. Four soldiers were standing around the door in brown uniforms with olive drab harnesses and helmets. Three of the men had long, bolt action rifles while the last hold what looked to Harry to be a Thompson sub machine gun.

Mrs. Bishop had a quick conversation with one of the soldiers then led the kids through the front door.

Just inside the door was a desk with a woman in uniform behind it. Mrs. Bishop knocked on her desk to get her attention.

"Is General Doolittle in?"

"Yes ma'am, he's in his office right now" the secretary said. Minnie nodded before motioning for the kids to follow her and started heading down the hall. Harry and Hermione had to work to restrain the urge to look around but Minnie was walking so fast that the kids practically had to jog to keep up.

Finally they came to a door guarded by two soldiers. A plaque beside the door read 'General James H Doolittle, Commander Allied Air Forces Europe' (1). Mrs. Bishop had a quick word with the guards before turning to back to the kids.

"Wait here while I have a word with the general, it shouldn't take more then a minute or two" the three kids nodded and went to sit on a nearby bench while Mrs. Bishop entered the room. Harry and Hermione tried not to fidget too much as they waited but it was hard.

Finally after about ten minutes Mrs. Bishop opened the door again and stepped out.

"The general wants to see you two and hear your part of the story" Mrs. Bishop said with a slight smile. Harry and Hermione stood nervously and followed Mrs. Bishop back into the room with Lynnette behind them.

As they stepped into the room Harry and Hermione looked around, noting the various people in the room. There were three older men in uniforms behind a desk, one sitting in a tan uniform and two standing, one in blue and the other in a darker brown. Also in the room was a girl in a white uniform top with black hair, an eye patch and (to Harry and Hermione's growing discomfort) a Japanese style sword. Mrs. Bishop introduced the people in the room. The man sitting down was Liberian General Doolittle. Behind him were the Gallian air attaché and Britannian Air Marshal Hugh Dowding. The girl with the sword was a witch from the Fuso Empire named Mio Sakamoto.

"Well then now that the introductions are out of the way we can get to the matter at hand" General Doolittle said before he fixed Harry and Hermione with a firm look. "Perhaps you two can explain the massive magical pulse we detected last night".

It took the better part of an hour, and all three generals asked a lot of questions, but they eventually got everything explained, about Sirius and Wormtail, the Time Turner and the Dementors, and finally about the Whomping Willow and the Ministary of Morons. By the end of it the three generals were looking pretty stone faced.

"Captain Sakamoto?" General Doolittle inquired.

"It's all true sirs, as far as they know" Harry snuck a glance at the Fuso witch and felt his breath catch. She had lifted the patch over her right eye at some point and was looking at him and Hermione with the eye under it, which was red and glowing and mildly creepy.

"Well damn" General Dowding grumbled while the Gallian general mumbled some things under his breath in French that made Hermione blush.

"Do you still have this Time Turner with you?" General Doolittle asked. Hermione looked nervous but still reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and put it on the desk in front of General Doolittle, turning it so the generals could see the damaged Time Turner.

"Such a little thing, to cause such a large magical pulse" General Doolittle mumbled to himself. Captain Sakamoto also approached the desk and fixed the magical device with a glare.

"This device has a large amount of magical power running through it. And it is indeed damaged." The Asian girl said before she lowered her eye patch back into place over her right eye.

General Doolittle glared at the Time Turner for a few moments before he reached over and closed the lid on the box and handed it back to Hermione.

"I've heard enough to make a decision on this matter" the general leaned forward and tented his fingers while fixing Harry and Hermione with a firm look. "Under normal circumstances I'd confiscate that device of yours and hand it over to R&D to figure out, but as its something so far outside our knowledge of magic and its damaged I'm going to leave it in your care to do with as you please" the general turned to fix the rest of the people in the room with another glare "officially however I deemed the device too dangerous to leave laying around and had it destroyed. Is this clear?" everyone in the room gave their accent to General Doolittle's orders before he declared the meeting over and chased everyone else from his office.

"So what now?" Hermione asked as Mrs. Bishop herded her charges back into her car.

"Home, lunch and maybe we can start on familiarizing you and Harry with our world" Mrs. Bishop said as she started the car up and turned for home.

BREAK

Chapter End

I'm going to try to continue this story because so many people have asked for it. It is also on Ficwad and Hpfanfictionarchive dot com.

? Looking for idea's for Harry and Hermione's striker units and primary arms, I already know what their powers and familiars will be.

Please review, it keeps the wheels turning and the squirrels running.


	3. Training

I don't own Harry Potter or Strike Witches….DAMN!

**Chapter Start**

It had been several months since Harry and Hermione had arrived in this new world and they were fitting in about as well as could be expected. In fact the thing that threw them the most was that they could practice their magic openly, instead of having to keep it hidden. They still keep quiet about their true magical abilities as best they could; as what they could do was so different from what the locals did.

Hermione thought it would be a good idea to learn about the local verity of magic, having additional skills and an excuse to learn more about the world they now lived in. Harry reluctantly agreed, though he'd have been happy to stay well away from the on going war with the Neuroi. But Harry knew his crappy luck better then anyone and figured that he'd be drug into the fighting sooner rather then later.

It turned out to be both easier then they thought it would be and harder at the same time.

"Well at least you can summon magic this way" Mrs. Bishop said as she watched the two new comers meditate along with Lynette, though Lynette was further along then Harry and Hermione; she had already manifested her familiar and was working on finding her power.

"But what's the point of all the meditation?" Hermione growled as she lost her focus again and took a moment to rest before she restarted.

"To get you so used to using magic that it becomes second nature. Once you get to that point your familiar will appear" Mrs. Bishop encouraged, Hermione thought about it for a moment then nodded and went back to meditating. The older woman couldn't help but find Hermione's attitude amusing, it reminded her so much of her self when she was younger.

Nearby Harry was doing his level best to ignore everything going on around him and concentrate on the exercises Mrs. Bishop had taught him. He focused almost all of his attention on his breathing and heart beat, slowing both to the point that he could count his own heartbeats with ease. Once he had accomplished that he released a part of his mind to go searching for his magic.

Finding his magic proved to be the easy part for Harry, now he need to draw it out and manipulate it.

Harry took hold of a bit of the magic he sensed in his body and pulled it towards the center of his conciseness, then let go and reached to grab some more and pull it a little closer; wash, rinse and repeat.

Back in the outside world Minnie Bishop continued to watch the two meditate while Lynnette went to get a drink. She could feel the magical power starting to concentrate and swirl around the two and figured that they'd be finding their familiars pretty soon.

"AHOY THE HOUSE!" Mrs. Bishop nearly jumped out of her skin from the shout that erupted just behind her back. Quickly spinning around Minnie found an eighteen-ish year old girl who looked a lot like Lynnette standing there grinning madly. She was wearing a RAF pilot's cap, leather flight jacket over a white blouse, red and brown striped stockings and leather flight boots.

"Wilma! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Mrs. Bishop growled at her eldest daughter.

"Naught tuh" Wilma answered in the cutest little girl voice she could while looking down and grinding one of her boot toes into the ground, a picture of innocence's and cowed submission.

Her mother didn't buy it for a second.

Dropping her innocent routine Wilma approached the two children unknown to her.

"So who are these two cuties?" Wilma asked as she gave Harry an evaluating look.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I'm giving them a place to stay and some training until their situation can be processed" Wilma stopped her inspection and gave her mother a searching look.

"Your giving both of them magical training?" Wilma asked in a disbelieving voice. Minnie was about to answer when a magical pulse made the two woman jump slightly. Both spun to find Harry glowing with a soft blue light that pulsed every second or so and was slowly getting brighter. Wilma practically had to scrap her jaw off the ground; she'd never meet or even heard of a male that could use magic but here was one.

Minnie thought wasn't looking at Harry; she was looking for the creature that would become Harry's familiar. Turned out that she didn't have to look very far as Harry's Snowy Owl Hedwig floated down to land in front of the meditating boy, spread her wings wide and gave a loud bark before she began to glow brightly herself. Then the noble bird seemed to turn into a shower of snowflakes that surrounded and were absorbed into Harry, turning his hair snow white and causing a tufted of feathers that look a lot like an owl's tail to poke out from under his shirt.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, revealing that they had also charged and were now a brilliant amber color, and slowly looked around; trying to get used to the sudden sensory overload that he was experiencing. Mrs. Bishop was grinning at him in triumph, which he returned; and there was a girl staring at him in open mouthed disbelief. For a split second he thought it was Lynnette, but a slightly closer inspection she obviously wasn't. This girl was older, had longer hair and her eyes were a slightly darker shade of gray. But the resemblance was close enough that Harry figured that she was a relative of Lynnette and Mrs. Bishop.

"Well it took you long enough" Mrs. Bishop said in a teasing voice, which earned her a slightly annoyed glare. He was about to say something back when a shout drew almost everyone's attention. Lynnette came sprinting around the corner like her tail was on fire.

"What happened? I felt a magical pulse, did on-" She stopped cold when she saw Harry's transformation and it took a couple of seconds for her brain to process what she was seeing, but when it did gave a squeal of joy and tackle hugged Harry. Wilma watched all this in shock for a moment before she developed an evil grin.

"Well, well, well what is this? Has our shy little Lynn found her first crush?" Lynnette stiffened and her cat ears and tail appeared in a similar state; then she turned and charge towards her sister.

"Wilma you meanie get back here!" Lynnette shouted as Wilma manifested her own ears and tail to magical boost her speed. Harry watched all this with mild confusion.

"What are they on about?" Harry asked Mrs. Bishop as the woman rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Your guess is as good as mine Harry" Mrs. Bishop would have said more but a flash of light and a pulse of magic behind them instantly drove everything else from their minds. Harry and Mrs. Bishop spun around, looking for the source of the light and magic, to see Hermione glowing in soft blue light with her bushy brown hair waving gently around her head.

As Hermione's glow got stronger several of the Bishops Scottish Folds trotted into the yard and give Hermione searching looks. One or two of the assembled cats looked like they were going to approach the girl when a loud 'merow' ripped through the yard and Crockshanks came bounding in. All but two of the Scotties bolted out of the anger fluffy ginger tiger's way as even the largest were barely half of Crockshanks's size, and that was before he puffed up. The two cats that stayed laid down where they were and let Crockshanks pass.

"What's happening" Wilma asked as she and Lynnette jogged back into the yard and quickly spotted Hermione and Crockshanks. The two girls join their mother and Harry as they watched Crockshanks step into Hermione's glow, and like Hedwig dissolved into bits of light that Hermione began to absorb. Within moments Hermione had a pair of large ginger cat ears that were very fluffy and a long bottlebrush tail with the same markings on them as Crockshanks's had.

"Whoo!" Hermione moaned as she shakily got to her feet. Lynnette stepped forwards to lend a steadying hand, and when she was sure the girl wouldn't tip off a strong hug.

"You two finally did it" Lynnette cheered as she spun Hermione around before setting her gently back on her feet and doing the same to Harry.

"Well we know that Lynnette is happy" Wilma said. Hermione focus on the unfamiliar voice and turned to the new girl.

"Please pardon my rudeness but who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione this is my oldest daughter Wilma. Wilma, allow me to introduce you to my second temporary charge, Hermione Granger" Minnie watched as the two girls shook hands before she called everyone's attention to herself.

"Okay, that the easy part is done" Mrs. Bishop and Wilma watch in amusement as the three kids gave them disbelieving looks, "Tomorrow we will start on something a little bit more difficult".

"And what would that be ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Flight Training" Wilma said with a large grin.

The reactions of the two dimensional travelers were quite different. Harry was practically bouncing at the thought of learning to fly using a Striker Unit. Hermione on the other hand had gone very pale; she obviously didn't like flying very much. Harry seemed to notice Hermione's obvious bout of nerves and tried to tone down his own excitement so as not to make Hermione's nerves any worse.

Mrs. Bishop and Wilma noticed Hermione's reaction as well and decided to keep a close eye on her.

**BREAK.**

The next morning for Harry and Hermione started normally, but after the younger kids had been sent to school Mrs. Bishop loaded Harry, Hermione and Lynnette into her car, and with Wilma riding along on her motorcycle, drove through London and the surrounding countryside till they came to a guarded gate with a sign next to it.

**Welcome To**

**R.A.F. Fighter Base**

**Biggin Hill**

Minnie and Wilma showed their to the gate guard, who cleared them to enter and had the gate raised so they could pass.

As they drove through the base Hermione forgot some of her preflight nerves as she saw a base that her parents had told her a lot about as it had been dearing the Second World War. Mrs. Bishop looked like she wanted to ask Hermione about what she found so interesting, but she instead focused on driving.

Finally they arrived at a hanger and runway that were slightly separated from the base and got out of the car.

"This is the training hanger. We'll be using it and this runway to teach you three to flight properly" Mrs. Bishop said as they walked towards the hanger's side door. But before she could reach for the handle it turned on its own and the door opened to reveal a young black haired woman in a black flight jacket and leggings. She was also wearing a pair of black slippers and had a rifle scope on a chain necklace around her neck.

"So these are the new recruits" The woman asked with a slight German accent as she gave the three younger kids a smile. Hermione and Lynnette relaxed a bit as the calm aura the woman projected washed over them.

"Yes Adolfine this is my daughter Lynnette and her friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Harry noticed that while Adolfine wasn't being strict with anyone Wilma had stiffened as if she sensed danger.

"Excellent then lets begin" Adolfine led the way into the hanger and to Harry and Hermione's surprise to what appeared to be a classroom. After directing everyone to seats Adolfine went and sat on the desk in front of her 'students'.

"Today is going to be a fairly easy, just start up and taxi drills. Any flying we do will be with your instructors at the controls" two sighs of relief filled the room along with one groan of disappointment. Adolfine waited a second for the kids to give her their full attention before she continued "I will be serving as your primary instructor, and I might be able to convince Sgt. Bishop to help out and fill in if I'm called away" Wilma nodded to Adolfine at smiled at her sister and her friends.

"Well then now that that's out of the way let's get started" Adolfine again led the way into the hanger proper and over to a pair of cradles. In each cradle was a pair of five foot long red tube like things. Each tube split into two tubes for the top two feet or so, had a pair of ridiculously small bi-wings on the outer sides, large wheels sticking out of the bottoms on struts and an inch wide groove lined with metal about a foot up from the bottom.

"These are DH 82 Tiger Moths; we'll be using them for your basic flight train" Harry turned from observing the strange devises to see Adolfine and Wilma walking towards them. Adolfine had taken off her leggings and jacket with a leather harness around her torso and what looked like a parachute on her back. In Adolfine's hand were three more of the leather harnesses. The three kids eyed the harnesses nervously but Adolfine just smiled.

"These are just a safety precaution, if something catastrophic happens to the striker then we can bale out together no matter what" Adolfine said as she handed one of the harnesses to each of her new students and help them tighten them properly. She was just finishing up with Lynnette when Wilma re-entered the hanger, now devoid of her riding chaps and harnessed up. The two young women each climbed one of the cradles and slipped their legs into the back pair of hole in the Tiger Moths before Adolfine turned to the three kids and smiled.

"So who's first?" she asked.

**Chapter End**

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Hermione's Power

I don't own either Harry Potter or Strike Witches…Damn!

**Chapter Start**

"Ladies first" Harry said as he took a step back. Lynette and Hermione both gave him spooked looks, like he'd just volunteered them both to be the first to the gallows, before both of them stepped up to one of the cradles. Lynette crawled into the Fire Moth that her sister was in while Hermione cautiously approached Ms. Galland.

"I won't bite Hermione" Adolfine said kindly, figuring that now wasn't a time to tease the girl. Adolfine had read the report on the two dimensional travelers that Minnie Bishop had wrote up, and according to that report Hermione had no love of flying by magical means. The girl was just fine with regular airplanes in she didn't look out the windows but so far broomsticks had really caught on with her. So Adolfine considered it her job to get the girl comfortable with flying a strike and show Hermione that she didn't need to fear the sky.

Hermione just nodded mutely to Adolfine's reassurance and continued to give the strike a searching look. The Fire Moth's front position was lower by a couple of inches then the back where Adolfine was. Hermione figured that this was to line up the points where the two bodies hinged in a way that allowed better movement for all. After a few moments of contemplation Hermione kicked of her shoes like she'd observed everyone else do so far and slipped her legs into the striker.

It was an odd feeling, Hermione thought, having ones legs in a dimensional pocket. She could still feel her legs, toes all that but she couldn't move them. The dimensional pocket also anchored the strikers to her, almost making them a part of her. Hermione would have continued to explore this new experience but a tap to the back of her head brought her back to reality. She turned to look at Adolfine as much as her new position allowed her to.

"We need to do something about your hair" Adolfine said sternly "it's getting in the way".

"Sorry" Hermione said as she slumped slightly. Adolfine smiled slightly, this always happened at least once.

"That okay it happens a lot and the fix is really simple" Adolfine turned to Harry who was standing nearby "Harry could you go back into the classroom and get me a pair of scissors from the desk and a bag".

"Yes ma'am" Harry said as he turned and started jogging back to the classroom.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HANGER!" Adolfine, Wilma and Mrs. Bishop snapped at the same time. Harry slowed to a quick walk.

"Alright then, while we're waiting for Harry to get back lets go over some of the basics of striker operation" Adolfine had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the soft thumping sound of Wilma and Lynette's striker as Wilma showed her sister how to start engines.

"Now the first thing you need to remember about a striker Hermione is that it is an extension of your body, and no, that is not just a saying. The strikers are literally controlled by how you move your body and your intent" Hermione nodded to show she understood "good now I'm going to start the magic engine, I want you to be meditating on the magic flow, feel where it's going and what its doing, then when you feel that you have a handle on what the magic is doing it will by your turn" again Hermione nodded as she shut her eyes and began feeling out the magic.

From her place behind Hermione Adolfine was surprised to see the faint outline of a glowing array of magic spikes originating from Hermione's temples and spreading out then forward. But Adolfine only got to see a flash of what ever it was and went back to her lesson plan.

Hermione felt more then heard the engines on the Fire Moth start. She traced the lines of magic as best she could with her mind but it was hard trying to follow somebody else's magic.

After letting the motor run for a few moments Adolfine shut it down.

"Well Hermione did you get a feeling for magic flow?" Adolfine asked.

"Kind ah ma'am, but its hard to follow someone else's magic" Hermione replied honestly.

"It probably doesn't help that my magic is so much weaker now then when I was younger but lets see how much you picked up on" Adolfine reached down a flipped a small switch on the side of the strikers "okay now I want you to try to copy what I did earlier and start the motor yourself" Hermione gave to older woman a slight deer in headlights look but set about trying to copy Adolfine's feat any way. Hermione felt her magic answer her mental call and started pushing some of it into her legs. The striker's engines coughed and sputtered but didn't start at until Hermione forced more magic into the engines and then it took Hermione more then a minute of constant tweaking for the strikers to sound and feel the same as her teacher's run. Hermione let the engines run for about a minute before she reduced and then cut the magic flow to shut them down.

"That was very good frau, we'll take a short break then do it again. Who knows we may even get to doing taxi drills today" Adolfine said with a smile before she pulled herself out of the Fire Moth and led Hermione off to one of the benches along one wall were they sat down. Hermione's legs were very sore and as soon as she sat down she began to rub her legs.

"Sore?" Adolfine asked.

"Yes ma'am"

"That happens all the time. After a few weeks your body will get used to using so much magic and the pain will go away" Adolfine said as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Hermione was about to join the older woman when Harry walked up with the scissors that Adolfine had asked for. Hermione had an idea about were this was going and cringed slightly when Adolfine told her to turn around. A few loud snips later and Hermione's bushy mane now only reached to mid shoulder in stead of all the way to her lower back like it used to.

"You can let it grow back out again after your flight training is over" Adolfine said as she handed the scissors back to Harry and stood up again "Breaks over so lets get back to work" Hermione nodded and followed the older woman back to the striker.

**Break**

They worked until noon then stopped for lunch. By then poor Lynette was completely spent and had to be helped from the Fire Moth by her sister and Harry. Hermione was also looking a little worn but she still had some energy left.

After they finished eating Mrs. Bishop made Lynette take a break and Harry crawled into the striker with Wilma; led to Harry finding out four things of very importance fairly quickly.

One: feeling someone else's magic was a lot harder then it sounded, and trying to copy what someone else was doing was even harder still.

Two: because of their positioning in the striker Harry's head was at the same level as Wilma's breasts and whenever he went to look around his head would rub against them which led to.

Three: Wilma's love of teasing which she was giving Harry a full dose of at every opportunity.

That resulted in number four: Harry beating every Weasley in the red faced department.

Finally Adolfine declared the days lesson over and the three very tried kids trudged painfully back to Mrs. Bishop's car.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Adolfine yelled as Wilma kicked her motorcycle to life.

"So how'd it go?" Mrs. Bishop asked as they drove off the base and turned towards home.

"I managed to get to doing short hop flights along the runway" Hermione said. She seemed slightly spooked but Mrs. Bishop thought it best not to ask.

"I barely got the engine to turn over" Lynette seemed slightly depressed but before Mrs. Bishop could say anything Harry spoke up.

"Your doing better then I am Lynn" Harry said before a scowl appeared on his face and he gave his shoes a glare "I barely even got the bloody props to appear."

"Harry!" Mrs. Bishop and Hermione scolded and Harry mumbled an apology.

"Well I think you all did very well for a first day and the first days are always the worst. Why I'd bet that by the end of the month your all flight qualified and have to be drag back to the ground in the evenings" Mrs. Bishop said cheerfully, trying to make her charges feel better about their first day of training. All the kids were about to responded to the older woman when a flash of red filled the car and three red laser beams slashed acrossed the road. Mrs. Bishop slammed on the brakes and managed to bring the car to a screeching halt before it could nose into the first of three trenches that had just been curved into the road.

"Out, out, out!" shouted Mrs. Bishop as she and the three kid bailed out of the car; well Mrs. Bishop, Hermione and Harry bailed out on their own and Harry drag Lynette out with him before she could even react to her mother's warning.

"Into the ditch all of you!" Wilma shouted as she jumped from her motorcycle with a Sten gun in hand. Poor Lynette was in complete shock right now and didn't even register her sister's order, so Harry and Hermione each grabbed her under an arm and pulled her into the ditch with them. The bottom of the ditch was filled with water and even though it was late July the water was still cold enough to snap Lynette out of her daze with a loud yelp, which Harry quickly muffled by clamping a hand over Lynette's mouth as he and Hermione pined the girl to the side of the ditch with their bodies.

High over head a loud screech ripped through the air. Looking up Harry, Hermione and Lynette were shocked to see a large black crescent cruising through the air with what looked like two shark tails sticking out the back end.

"Ah? Mrs. Bishop?" Hermione started to ask.

"That's a Neuroi Hermione" Minnie said as she glared up at the passing menace, then she took a quick peek at the kids.

"Harry, Lynette's turning blue" Harry looked down to see that the girl did indeed have a slightly blue ting and quickly removed his hand so she could breathe properly.

"Sorry Lynn" he said.

"It's okay" Lynette said softly as she took a couple of deep breaths. A second screech from high above snapped everyone's attention back to the sky. The Neuroi was in a hard right turn and firing off lots of beams, around it were maybe half a dozen white trails that were circling and diving at the beast.

"That's the Eleventh JFS" Wilma said as she pulled a blue bead like thing out of her pocket and put it in her ear. Wilma and Mrs. Bishop had also called up their familiars; which the kids thought was a good idea and copied. With the magic now flowing through them they were able to see the battle above in better detail as the six witches hunted the large Neuroi.

But Hermione wasn't satisfied with just the normal levels of enhancement that her magic brought her and was trying to push more magic into her senses. This gave her a much clearer view of the battle over head, but it was also giving her one hell of a headache. The pounding got so bad that Hermione was forced to shut her eyes and rub her temples to relieve some of the pain.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly as he watched his friend rub her head.

'This sucks' Hermione thought to herself as she began meditating to better control her magic. All she'd wanted was to be better able to see the battle overhead, was that really too much to ask?

Hermione got her magic under better control and was about to return to the world of the living when a loud meow got her attention. There not ten feet behind her was Crockshanks in all his feline glory. Hermione almost started crying as the large fluffy cat trotted up to her and began rubbing on her legs purring, and the purring only got louder when Hermione snatched up the cat and began to hug him fall all he was worth. After a few moments of cuddling; Hermione began to feel her cat get lighter, and a quick look confirmed it as Crockshanks began to glow softly. After a moment the cat became a ball of light and was absorbed into Hermione's body leaving her glowing slightly. To Hermione it felt like her whole body had been enveloped in the same warmth that she felt whenever she'd petted Crockshanks.

But as the warmth began to fade away Hermione found a point that wasn't receding like the rest. Curious as to what it could be Hermione reached out mentally and touched it. A cascade of information began to pour into Hermione's mind faster then she could really follow but she caught two things. This was Crockshanks's gift to her and how to use the basic functions.

Back in the outside world Harry and Lynette had both been trying to wake Hermione up or get Minnie and Wilma's attention, thou so far they had failed on both fronts.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked around slightly startled.

"Hermione! What happened?" Lynette asked as she looked at her friend with concern.

"Nothing much" Hermione said as she took in the situation around her "Just a little run in with Crockshanks" Harry and Lynette both gave her bland looks which Hermione ignored and put her fingers back to her temples. Before either of her friends could say anything Hermione mumbled something and a green glowing array of spikes appeared, they started at Hermione's temples and went out the split and turned forwards, forming four antenna like structures.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked in confusion but was soundly ignored as a screen appeared like a visor in front of Hermione's washed out eye. He was about to ask again when Hermione's new array turned from green to red and began to pulse hard. This finally got Wilma and Mrs. Bishop's attention and both nearly feel over when they saw Hermione's new additions.

"What the-?" Wilma started to ask, but something distracted her.

"What's going on up there?" Mrs. Bishop asked her eldest daughter, deciding to leave Hermione's new magic skill for later; but to her surprise Hermione was the one who answered.

"The Neuroi is very well armed and armored; and it's been able to keep the witches from getting in close" Wilma must have been paying more attention because she turned to Hermione and almost growled.

"Granger, give me everything you've got on this blighter so we can kill it" Hermione didn't even seem to be effected by Wilma's tone of voice and got right to work.

"I'm still trying to sort everything out but I can tell you that it has close to one hundred 'guns' concentrated many into four main 'batteries' on the wings and two secondary 'batteries' on the outer sides of the tails, that it's core is between the tails and closer to the back then the front; and that there's a blind spot between the tails where it can't really shoot at anyone" the look on Wilma's face when she heard that could best be described as feral, and if they could have seen the faces of the witches high above it would have been mirrored there to.

With Hermione's little injection of information the witches tore the Neuroi apart in minutes, with Hermione studying the Neuroi's reactions the whole time; and occasionally suggesting adjustments to attack runs and maneuvers.

"The Eleventh JFS send their regards" Wilma said as the witches flew off and Hermione let her new ability shut down, then the bushy haired girl wobbled dangerously and Harry and Lynette had to grab her and help her back to the car.

"We'll work this out when we get home" Mrs. Bishop said as she started the car and turned around, looking for a new way home.

**Chapter End**

Thank you for reading, Please review and help me keep the squirrels happy.


	5. Can't catch a break

I don't own Harry Potter or Strike Witches…Damn!

**Chapter Start**

The ride back to the Bishop's home was fairly quiet after the Neuroi attack, mostly because everyone one was too tired to open their mouths to say anything. In Lynette and Hermione's case they had just plain passed out and Harry didn't feel like trying to discuss anything with Mrs. Bishop while she was trying to figure out an alternative route home.

It was just starting to get dark when they finally pulled up to the house. Harry and Lynette were so tried that they had to help each other into the house while Hermione just plain didn't wake up and had to be carried in by Wilma. Mrs. Bishop went in ahead and pulled the covers back on the bed that Hermione was using so that Wilma could lay the girl down.

After tucking the bushy haired girl in Wilma turned to handle her sister and Harry when she caught sight of one of the cutest things she'd even seen. Harry and Lynette must have been more out of it then she'd thought. They'd managed to kick their shoes off and pull the sheets back on Harry's bed then Harry helped Lynette into the bed before crawling in after her; both of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows with neither staying awake long enough to pull the covers back up.

Wilma elbowed her mother lightly and pointed at the two snoozing teens which caused Mrs. Bishop to smile brightly for a moment before the smile turned into something evil and she quietly slipped from the room. A few moments later she returned with a camera and snapped a picture. The flash disturbed Lynette and made her roll over and bury her face in Harry's neck, which her sister and mother only found cuter and caused her mother to take another picture. After several minute of collecting blackmail on her daughter and Harry Mrs. Bishop finally had mercy on them and tucked them in. Wilma pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed; she would keep an eye on the girl tonight just in case.

**Break**

Lynette awoke groggily the next morning snuggled into the best pillow she'd ever had; it warm and large and seemed to wrap around her. Lynette snuggled a bit deeper into her pillow; and nearly jumped out of her skin when it snuggled back Tentatively Lynette lifted herself up enough to get a good look at her pillow, to find that it had actually been Harry's chest and that he had had his arms around her. Lynette could feel her face becoming warm but she also had a small smile on her face, Lynette would never admit it but since Harry and Hermione had started staying at the Bishop home she'd developed a bit of a crush on Harry. She didn't know what about him had attracted her or why, but she was and she cherished every minute she got to spend with him.

With that in mind Lynette laid herself back down and snuggled back into Harry's chest; she didn't feel a need to get up just yet. She didn't notice her sister giving her a knowing smirk.

Ten or so minutes later Harry dragged himself back into the world of the living and it didn't take him very long to notice the weight on his chest. Looking down he noticed a head with gray hair in a messy pig tail on his chest. Poor Harry was now wide awake and looking for a way to vacate the bed before either Mrs. Bishop or Lynette's sister found her in bed with him.

Unfortunately for Harry's heart rate Wilma just couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Enjoying your self over there Harry?" Wilma asked with a smirk on her face. A smirk that only got bigger with the look of terror that the poor boy shot her, but luckily for Harry Wilma was too tired right now to tease….much.

"I'm real sorry I-" Harry started to say but Wilma cut him off.

"If mum didn't trust you then we'd of move Lynn a long time ago" Wilma said from the chair she was sitting in "And if Lynn herself didn't like it she'd have left already, Wouldn't you Lynn".

"Wilma!" Lynn half shouted with a cherry red blush on her face, a blush that only got brighter when she realized that she was still leaning on Harry's chest. Both quickly separated while doing wonderful impressions of stoplights and rapidly apologizing to each other repeatedly.

"Well it nice to see you both awake" Mrs. Bishop said as she slipped into the room, much to the two teens further embarrassment.

"Sorry mum/ Mrs. Bishop" the two teens said together. Minnie just chuckled before she walked over to check on a still sleeping Hermione.

"It's alright you two" Mrs. Bishop said "no harm done, though if you both don't take a bath soon people may start complaining about a gas attack" Harry and Lynette were finding levels of embarrassment as now that they took the time to take a whiff they found that they did indeed stink. Lynette sprinted from the room to get some clean clothes while Harry pulled open his truck to look for something clean to wear before he also sprinted from the room.

Wilma found this all very amusing until she saw the slightly evil smirk on her mother's face.

"Mum what did you do?" Wilma asked, slightly worried for her sister mental health.

"Me? Nothing" Mrs. Bishop said in her best 'I'm innocent' voice "But your youngest brothers may be using the upstairs bathroom at this time and you know the rules" Wilma blanched for a moment before she broke down into ruckus giggling.

Those two just couldn't seem to catch a break this morning.

**Break**

Harry speed walked towards the down stairs bathroom with his clean clothes under one arm and his 'In Use' tag clenched in his hand. Everyone in the Bishop household had a small wooden plate painted red that they used show that one for the bathrooms was in use; it kept embarrassing encounters to a minimum.

So Harry was very surprised to find a red faced Lynette standing outside the downstairs bathroom door with a bundle of clothes hugged to her chest.

"Um?" Harry couldn't even finish a thought around Lynette after this morning.

"The boys are using the one upstairs" Lynette said without looking up from her clothes.

"I can wait if you want me to" Harry said as he tried to look anywhere but at the girl in front of him. The Bishop family may have been better off then the Weasleys but they still had to be mindful with their money. One of the ways they did this was to have everyone take their baths in pairs. Harry had been given a pass on this as he was an outsider, a boy and the odd one out. With Wilma here now there was an even number of people in the house but there were still an odd number of boys.

"No that's alright" Lynette said with a sigh as she took Harry's token and added it to her own by the door, then took Harry's hand and led/dragged the boy into the bathroom with her.

Poor Harry felt like he was being taken to the gallows and Lynette locking the door behind them wasn't helping. After dumping their clear clothes into a pair of cubby holes on the wall, Harry and Lynette retreated to opposite ends of the bathroom to get undressed. That done and wrapped in a pair of large, fluffy towels the nerves pair approached the large cast iron tub.

"How do you like your baths Harry?" Lynette asked nervously as she reached for the faucets.

"However you want it" Harry answer towards the blurry form that had spoken in Lynette's voice. Harry had left his glasses with his dirty clothes in the hope that it would somehow lessen the embarrassment that he was now feeling, but alas it didn't work. Lynette bent over and twisted the faucet knobs until she was happy, then being careful not to look at each other Harry and Lynette laid their towels aside and stepped into the tub facing in opposite directions and sat down. In a few moments the whole room was filled with steam.

After several moments of silence Lynette sighed and reached for the soap and a rag; someone had to get things going or they'd be in here all day and Harry appeared to be in a nerves induced lockdown. Sitting up on her knees Lynette spun around so that she was facing Harry's back and dipped the soap and rag into the warm water add rubbed the two together to get the rag nice and soapy. Poor Harry nearly jumped out of the tub in shock when Lynette started rubbing the wet soapy rag into his back.

"Um Lynette? What are you doing?" Harry asked as Lynette continued to wash his shoulders.

"Washing your back of course" Lynette said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Harry was quiet for a couple of minutes "Why?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do" Lynette answered without slowing her washing one bit "did you think I'd drag you in here then leave you to do it yourself?" Harry decide to just sit and let Lynette have her way, and after awhile he actually began to enjoy the feeling of Lynette's soft hands working his back and scalp when she'd started washing his hair. Lynette had decided to treat Harry them same as she would if she'd been in there with one of her brothers, even though she had a crush on Harry. This made it much easier for Lynette to look at Harry and not feel any embarrassment from their current situation.

After a few minutes Lynette declared Harry's back done, handing him a rag of his own before she turned around and presented her own back to him for scrubbing. Harry started working the newly soapy rag into Lynette's soft skin. She must have like it because in moments she was purring and Harry had to reach around her to turn off the water before the tub over flowed. By the time Harry had finished washing Lynette there was very little of her body that he hadn't seen and just the thought of Lynette's breasts made Harry suffer from a serious case of 'stoplight red'. That said Lynette didn't seem bothered by it so Harry figured that he should just commit the whole thing to memory and go about the rest of the day as normally as possible.

Harry and Lynette quickly dried off and started get dressed again without looking too closely at each other, though Lynette did ask for Harry's help to snap her bra clasp for her. Once they were both dress Harry and Lynette stepped out of the bathroom only slightly red.

"Sorry about that Lynn" Harry said after they'd take a couple of steps. Lynette looked mildly surprised at what Harry said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Harry" Lynette said to reassure the boy "It happens sometimes and I'd gotten used to see my brothers naked, so see you that way wasn't so hard. I should be the one to apologize for forcing you to go through with that as it was obvious that you were very uncomfortable in there".

"Oh don't worry about it, it wasn't so bad after awhile" Harry said with a light blush on his face as he tried to get the image of a naked Lynette out of his head. Lynette noticed the blush though and felt a surge of confidence.

"Oh? See something you liked Harry?" Harry felt all the color drain from his face as what Lynette said penetrated his brain and he began to sputter as his brain tried to figure out a way to talk himself out of this hole. Lynette watched the poor boy next to her sputter with amusement. Normally it was her who was left embarrassed and blushing, usually by her mother or sister; to be the one doing the teasing was a new sensation for the quiet girl. But she didn't want to get Harry too worked up too much so Lynette pulled her friend to her and gave him the strongest hug she could managed.

"Like I said Harry, I'm used to it and I actually enjoyed it so don't worry about it" Harry nodded and let himself relax into Lynette hug.

"You were thinking about me naked, right Harry?" Harry stiffened right back up at that.

"LYNETTE!" Harry whined loudly while the girl giggled loudly with her face buried into his shoulder. But than Harry felt a burst of confidence of his own, which led his right hand to sneak down and give Lynette's left cheek a squeeze. Lynette let out a loud squeak and turned bright red before she pushed Harry out to arms length hard.

"Harry!"

"That was for being a tease" Harry said with a smirk. Lynette gave the green eyed boy a bland look for a couple of seconds before a smirk of her own work its way onto Lynette's face.

"I'll let you get away with that if you agree to three things Harry"

"Oh? And what are they?" Harry asked.

"One: you owe me a kiss for that" Lynette said with a smirk.

"Okay" Harry said without a thought as it seemed like a reasonable request.

"Two: you agree to be my boyfriend. I would only let my boyfriend do something like that" Harry had to think about that one as it seemed that Lynette was really nervous about that one as well, but he could see a reason to say no so he agreed.

"And Third is that you have to go shopping with me sometime soon to get new clothes" Harry blanched at that one, he had heard too many horror stories about girls and their shopping trips to not be at leased a little bit frightened of what Lynette had in store for him, but he still agreed to that one as well. This seemed to make Lynette happy and the girl leapt forwards to claim the owed kiss while moving Harry's hand back to cupping her backside.

After a few moments the two teens had to end their kiss so you could breathe again, though both did have large smiles. Lynette stepped out of Harry's arms while grabbing his right hand and dragging the boy with her to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Well look what the cats dragged in. And judging by the laughter I heard in the hall and since Harry's still in one piece I'd assume that you've been having a good time this morning?" Mrs. Bishop asked in a teasing voice as she laid a heaping plate of sausages on the table. Harry and Lynette instantly lost their smiles and went back to red, embarrassed faces.

They just couldn't catch a damn break this morning.

**Chapter End**

Thank you all for reading, please review and keep the squirrels running strong.


	6. Sick Room

I don't own Harry Potter or Strike witches…DAMN!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**BREAK.**

**Story Start**

Hermione awoke with a groan and a pounding headache. Something that wasn't helped by the loud thumping roars that where coming from outside.

With some effort Hermione forced her eyes open, only to snap them closed from the glare of the sun piercing the room. A giggle from somewhere to Hermione's right caused her to roll her head in that direction and give the person sitting there a mono eyed glare.

It turned out to be Mrs. Bishop sitting in a chair next the Hermione's bed, hands busy working on one of her younger daughter's dress.

"It's good to finally see you awake" Mrs. Bishop said as Hermione levered herself into a sitting position, though the pounding in her head meant that she was badly slumped over. Minnie frowned as she watched Hermione struggle to get up and that frown only got worse when she noticed pale and strained Hermione's face was.

"How bad is it?" Mrs. Bishop asked as she moved to sit next to the young girl and began to gently message her temples. Hermione gave a soft purr of appreciation and leaned into Minnie's hands.

"Like there's a hundred over caffeinated gremlins with jackhammers in my skull trying to bust their way out" Hermione said after a few moments with a wince. Minnie noticed that Hermione was barely able to sit up at all and that the longer she stayed up the paler she got.

"Lie back down and rest Hermione" Minnie ordered as she gently pushed Hermione back to her pillow. Hermione's head was pounding so much that she didn't even try to argue; she just snuggled back into her pillow and hoped the pain would go away soon.

**BREAK**

Harry and Lynette slumped against the back wall of the Bishop's house panting from another practice section. Lynette could feel the frustration that practically flowed off of Harry at the moment along with the sweat; and it wasn't just because of his continual poor performance in training. Harry was very worried about his friend Hermione and angry that there wasn't really any way for him to help her get better.

And it kind of amazed Lynette that she wasn't feeling too jealous about that even though Harry had agreed to be her boyfriend. Lynette figured it was a combination of them only being officially together for a couple of days; and that in the month that Harry had been living with the Bishops he'd never shown any of the signs that Lynette thought a two-timer would.

It also helped that she was just as worried about Hermione as Harry was.

Lynette was about to get up and get her and Harry some water when she saw her mother walk out and pull Ms. Galland and Wilma aside. They spoke in hushed voices for a moment before Wilma turned and sprinted out of the yard and Mrs. Bishop returned to the house while Adolfine walked over to where her two students were resting.

"There's been a change of plans so we're going to cut today off here" Harry gave their teacher a confused look.

"What came up ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has finally woken up" Adolfine said, and then had to raise her hand to stop the two teens from jumping to their feet and racing to their friend's side "Apparently she's still pretty tired and has a major headache so you won't be able to see her until after a doctor has checked her out. In light of this I'm going to cancel the rest of today's training" any relief Harry felt from Hermione's reawakening disappeared when he heard that. Adolfine noticed this and gave Harry a quick smile.

"Don't worry Harry this happens all the time with witches that develop sensory or analysis type powers, especially if said power is really strong, the brain needs to adjust to taking in new forms of information. In a messed up way this could be seen as a good sign. The more powerful the ability, the worse the headache when activated" Adolfine said with chuckle while Harry and Lynette gave her mild glares but decided not to growl at their teacher too much as she turned to lead them into the house.

**BREAK**

It took a little over an hour for Wilma to get back with the doctor, who had insisted on bringing along two witches that had a healing talent. After an in depth examination the doctor determined that Hermione did indeed have a combination of exhaustion and, as he put it 'Severe Brain Over-Stimulation' from using her power before she really understood or was used to it. He had the two witches with him use their healing magic on Hermione; which reduce her head from 'Apocalyptic' to merely 'Painful', then ordered Hermione to three days mandatory bed rest and a week of light duty before she even thought about trying out her magic again, let alone her power.

"Well this sucks!" Hermione grumbled after the doctor and the two witches left. She had a glass of water in hand and was sipping from it while glaring out the window at the sunny lightly clouded sky that she wasn't getting to enjoy.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Bishop said sharply though the way the corners of her mouth keep trying to twitch up showed that she wasn't really mad. Hermione made a half heart apology and went back to glaring out the window.

"You it could be worse Hermione" Mrs. Bishop said as she watched her young charge sulk from a chair beside the bed.

"I know it could have but my previous statement is still true" Minnie conceded the round with a hearty chuckle and the two drifted into an amicable silence for a moment before Hermione felt the need to speak up.

"So did I miss anything while I was out?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Lynne are dating" Mrs. Bishop replied bluntly. She still had a smile on her face but her eyes had narrowed slightly as she waited for Hermione's reaction. It didn't disappoint as Hermione's eyes went wide and the water she'd just sipped was forcefully ejected acrossed the room before she tried to take a breath to speak and sucked a few drops down the wrong tube leading to a severe coughing fit. It took Hermione a minute or so to get the coughing under control before asking in a scratchy voice.

"When? How?"

"The when was yesterday" Mrs. Bishop said with a genuine smile back, "as for the how part…I'm not sure but in may have involved a shared bed, a bathtub and some nudity" to Mrs. Bishops surprised Hermione broke down into ruckus giggling.

"'bout bloody time!" Hermione exclaimed loudly before she clenched at her temples in pain. After a couple of minutes Hermione had the pain under control enough to expand on her earlier statement for a clearly surprised Mrs. Bishop. "Lynette's been pining for Harry for the last couple of week now but wasn't able to get up the nerve to ask him out; and Harry's at that point in life where girls are only slightly on his radar. So if Lynette wants anything romantic from Harry she's going to have to be up front about it" Mrs. Bishop couldn't help laughing at that. She could well remember what it was like at that age; mind you boys weren't at the top of her 'to-do' list, that place went to smashing Neuroi in the Great Neuroi War.

"So are you going to do now?" Mrs. Bishop asked.

"Not much I can do at the moment is there" Hermione grumbled as she snuggled back into her pillow "I've got a killer headache still and won't be allowed out of bed for several days. So I'm just going to sleep on it."

"Well then I'll leave you to it and go get dinner started, yell if you need anything" Mrs. Bishop said as she stood and headed for the door, but just as she reached it she stop and turned back to the exhausted girl.

"You really stink so I'll get one of the girls to help you to the bath later" Hermione just waved an arm to show that she understood and Minnie exited the room.

**BREAK.**

**Chapter End**

I would like to first apologize to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter to come out and for its short length. My computer got a virus that ate a third of the hard drive and I had to restart this chapter from scratch. This delay also had the unfortunate consequence of giving me a bad case of writers block and it took an eight pound sledgehammer to get out what you've just read.

Thank you for waiting and your comments are always appreciated.

P.s. I'm going to put up a poll to get an idea of what people think Harry and Hermione's Strikers and weapons should be. Please come and vote once its up.


End file.
